K Love Anthology
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku and other pairings/requests as well . All rated K and/or K except requests, which may be T . Sometimes I might continue one of them for a couple more chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Blueberry Kisses!

**Alright, guys I just HAD to start this fic because the idea just kept bothering me! I couldn't go to sleep for a while so I had to post it. This is only the FIRST chapter! There will be plenty of other one shots! I DO TAKE REQUESTS FOR A ONE SHOT! I ONLY DO RATED **K** TO** T.** Requests will make my updating faster. And check my profile to find out more details about this story!**

* * *

Onyx eyes glowered in obvious loathing as they studied a pink headed girl gleefully lick her blueberry flavored lollipop.

The spiky haired boy turned away with a huff as the girl next to him on the park bench mewed in delight.

Personally, he detested blueberry.

It was a bit too sweet and tasted odd, not to mention the color was depressing. He much preferred sour apple or watermelon. Then bubblegum haired girl, as if sensing him staring at her, turned to look at him with a confused expression.

But he looked away abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at the girl and brushed the ebony locks that framed his 8 year old face to the side. Her emerald orbs wide as she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Nothing."

"But you've been glaring at my lollipop ever since Naruto-kun gave it to me." She said innocently.

His eye twitched.

'_Since when did she use _my_ suffix for that baka's name?' _

"It's nothing. Really, Saku-chan."

And his best friend gave him one of her evil looks that just read: "I don't believe you"

But he didn't mind. He was used to it.

She was his best friend and even though his other guy friends teased him about having a girl for a friend –

"_Sasuke likes Sakura-chan! Sasuke likes Sakura-chan!"_

"_Shut up, baka! She's just my friend!"_

"_You want to marry her, don't you Sasuke?"_

"_Shut _up_, Naruto!"_

– he didn't care and hung out with her anyway. She is the only girl he could tolerate. All of the other girls were annoying. They were always squealing, chasing him around, and always asking him to eat lunch with them. They were just _weird_.

He met Sakura at this park and near the bench they're sitting on now. She was being bullied because of her odd pink hair and "abnormally" wide forehead.

Which, to him, is pretty normal sized.

"_Are you okay?" he asked her once those evil girls were gone and offered a hand to help her up._

"_Hai." She sniffed. "Arigatou."_

_He watched stupefied as her sniffeles slowly became quiet sobs and hiccups. _

"_O-Oi! D-don't cry!" He yelped panicked. He didn't know a thing about crying girls._

"_G-gomenasai!" She sniffed, trying to control her tears._

_Awkwardly he began to rub her back soothingly and her sobs started to quiet down into silent hiccups._

"_Why were you crying anyway?" He asked, once she was calm._

"_Those girls were making fun of me." She said quietly_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I have a big forehead and pink hair." She said looking away, blushing in embarresment._

_Sasuke blinked._

"_That's all?"_

_With confused eyes she nodded. Why was he acting so calm about it?_

"_Well." He chuckled. "I have a pretty big forehead too."_

_She watched bewildered as he lifted a hand to his forehead and brushed away his bangs._

"_See?" He said measuring his forehead with his fingers._

"_Oh." She said with a smile then looked down. "But my hair color is weird..."_

"_So?" _

_Sakura's head shot up to look at him as he scoffed and pointed to a blonde boy in the distance._

"_The baka has blonde hair. That's pretty weird too, you're not the only one."_

_The emerald eyed girl looked up at him with innocent wide eyes before she broke out into a smile._

"_You're right."_

"_But…" Sasuke started with a serious face._

"_W-what?"_

"_You're still weird." A toothy grin._

"_You're mean!" Sakura shouted with mock anger and socked him in the arm._

"_Ow. I was kidding!" _

Since then they've always been close. They were always seen together and even though the other girls were mad at Sakura they eventually began to accept her after getting to know her. The first girl being Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's other best friend.

After himself of course.

Though his other guy friends still find it weird that they are friends.

"_Sasuke, she's a girl." Naruto said bluntly_

"_So?"_

"_It's weird to have a girl as a friend." Kiba answered_

"_What makes it so weird?" The Uchiha asked confused_

"_They're girls." Both Inuzuka and Uzuamaki stated as if it were law._

_Sasuke turned to face the lazy brunette staring at the sky._

"_Shikamaru, is it weird for a boy and a girl to be friends?"_

"…"

"_Shikamaru?"_

"…_."_

"_Shikamaru!"_

It turned out the boy had purposely fallen asleep to avoid the conversation all together. Saying it was too "troublesome" to think about.

But he doesn't care about what they think.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"H-huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

Sakura was waving a hand in front of his face with a confused look. He caught her wrist and raised an eyebrow.

"You were spacing out."

"Oh."

He let go of her wrist and then noticed, to his extreme annoyance, that his best friend had yet to get rid of the idiotic lollipop.

Glare.

And thus the glaring began. But not at Sakura-chan, for Sasuke-kun will never glare at Sakura-chan.

"You're glaring _again_." She pointed out.

"Hn. Not at you."

"You're glaring at my lollipop."

"Hai."

Sakura pouted cutely, "Why?"

"…"

As Sasuke continued glaring Sakura stared at her best friend, trying to figure out why he was glaring at her lollipop.

-

-

-

Maybe he really doesn't like blueberry??

'_Nah, Sasuke-kun was eating a blueberry muffin yesterday…'_

-

-

-

Ding!

That's it!

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Are you paying attention?"

"Hn."

Sakura held up one finger in front of him.

"How many fingers do you see?"

"Ichi."

She held up two fingers.

"How many fingers do you see now?"

"Ni."

Then she held up three.

"How about now?"

"San."

And then she held up four.

"Last one. How many fingers am I holding up… now?"

The Uchiha gave her a bored look before replying.

"Yo – Gah! Sakura, what are you doing?!"

Sasuke blinked several times to see a giggling pink haired girl in front of him. He then blushed once he realized that _her_ blueberry lollipop…

Was now in _his_ mouth…

The onyx eyes eight year old blushed several shades of red.

"W-why did you put your lollipop…?"

Sakura giggled and then grinned up at him.

"I figured out why you were glaring at my lollipop!"

"What??"

"Because you wanted to try it!"

Sasuke would've fallen over in shock if he weren't an Uchiha.

"Where did you get that idea from?" He asked, taking out the lollipop from his mouth.

"Because yesterday you were eating that blueberry muffin I got you! And you looked like you really enjoyed it too!"

'_Only because you bought it for me with the money you saved…' _Sasuke thought softly and smiled at her.

"So, now I'll let you have my lollipop! Is it good?"

He stared at Sakura as she looked at him with bright eyes and a happy go lucky smile on her face.

He hated blueberry…

But yesterday he ate it for her, so she would smile like she is now.

He brought the lollipop to his lips and glanced at her smiling face.

To keep her smiling like she is now, he'd tolerate the disgusting blueberry lollipop…

"Do you like it?" She asked with twinkling eyes once his mouth engulfed the candy.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_It doesn't taste that bad… but I still don't like it.'_ He thought and opened his eyes to look at Sakura.

"Aa. It's good, arigatou."

"We should thank Naruto-kun!" She grinned

'_I still don't like it because the _baka_ gave it to her.'_

* * *

**Kawaii! Indirect kiss! Once again I do take request chapters for this fic! And for any couple! Not just SasuSaku! But the pairings can NOT be Sakura with anyone other then Sasuke or Sasuke with anyone other then Sakura! This IS a SASUSAKU FIC! I do NOT do lemons! This fic is called _K_ - Anthology for a reason!**

**And blonde hair is definetly not normal in Japan!**

**Plz, Review!**


	2. Flower Talk

**Pairing: Main ShikaIno, and hints of SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Either K+ or T**

**Continuation?: Maybe... if you guys want.**

**Request?: For **NinjasRockYourFace

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Platinum blonde hair flowed with the breeze. A young girl sat atop a hill, leaning on the bark of a Cherry Blossom tree.

"I just don't get why you won't tell him, Ino."

Next to her is her best friend, ironically her namesake being spring cherry blossom.

The sapphire eyed girl turned to her friend with a sigh as she looked down at the basketball court where the source of all of her problems stood.

That problem being Nara Shikamaru.

And… on the closest bench to the court a girl with dirty blonde hair sat cross-legged. The twelve year old boisterously cheered on said problem. Her fists pumped into the air with her overly cheerful cheering.

"COME ON, SHIKAMARU! KICK THEIR – "

The pineapple haired brunette just turned away, muttering his favorite word, and returned to the game with all of his other friends.

Ino watched as he dribbled the ball and passed it to a spiky haired blonde. She then diverted her attention away from the game to the pink haired girl next to her.

"It's because of her." Ino said and gestured to the cheering blonde. "_Temari_."

Sakura looked confused and looked from Ino, to Shikamaru, and then to Temari. Her eyes brightened with realization as she mouthed an 'oh'.

"So, it's a love triangle?" She teased and poked at her friend.

"Sakura!" Ino huffed. "Quit it!"

"Okay, okay. So, Temari likes Shikamaru, what's the big deal? Girls can like the same guy. All you have to do is make the first move." Sakura said.

"It's not that easy." The Yamanaka sighed.

Both girls looked to the game and watched as a raven haired boy made a 3 point jump shot. Girls cheered for him loudly, they were bluntly ignored by him, while the guys whooped as the first half of the game was almost finished.

Sakura stood up, took a deep breath, and cupped her hands around her mouth…

"NICE SHOT, SASUKE-KUN! WIN THE GAME FOR US!!" She shouted over the squealing girls.

The chicken haired boy looked up and when he noticed who it was he gave a small smile and waved in thanks.

This earned the emerald eyed girl glares from all of the other admirers around the basketball court, buit the girl just brushed them off.

Sakura grinned and sat back down then turned to her friend who wore a bewildered expression. Her short hair fell to her shoulders as she did so.

"How do you do it?" Ino asked.

"Do what?"

"What you did back there! You just cheered for Sasuke-kun with his fangirls around him." Ino specified. She was over her crush on Sasuke, but the she still uses the honorific at the end of his name out of habit.

"Oh, well I guess I just don't care. I think it's normal that they get jealous, they do like him after all." Sakura shrugged.

"Don't you get jealous when they cheer for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Well, yeah." Sakura answered "I do like him."

"Then how can you still chase after him when there are so many others cheering for him?"

Sakura smiled and looked up at the vast sky. Birds soaring and Sakura petals dancing with the wind.

"Sasuke-kun can choose to have any one of those girls, I know that. There are a lot of girls who really like Sasuke-kun and there's probably a small chance he'd chose me."

The Yamanaka looked at Sakura with an unreadable look.

"But." Sakura continued and caught a pink petal, looking at it with soft eyes. "If there's a chance, even a small one, then I'll take it. "

"But what about all of those other girls?" Ino asked

She turned to look at Ino with a grin.

"I've already made the first move… Now I'll just have to cheer as loud as I can."

Ino's eyes lit up with realization. She stared at the grass as she contemplated what her best friend just told her.

The Haruno next to her watched the game go on until the referee called time. It was the end of the first half already.

"Sakura…" Ino started.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Thanks."

Sakura merely smiled.

"No problem… Ino-pig."

And before Ino could retort she interrupted.

"Sakura!"

Both girls turned to see a sweaty Uchiha run up to them with a basketball in his hands. He greeted Ino with a nod before he turned to the bubble gum haired girl.

"Sakura, do you want to come watch the game? We're tied with Suigetsu's team, it might be close." He offered.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Aa." He then gave a little smirk. "We could use your cheering to give the team some morale. Maybe you could give them a pep talk?"

"Alright!" Sakura chirped, then she turned to Ino who was in deep thought. "But, could you give me a minute? I need to give Ino something."

"We'll see you by the court." Sasuke nodded then jogged back to the game.

"GAMBATTE!" Sakura called after him.

In response he waved a hand and Sakura turned to the blonde.

"Ino, do you wanna come?" She asked.

"That's alright…" She said a bit out of it as she looked for the Nara genius, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Fine… and before I forget."

The twelve year old pulled out a small book from seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Ino before she ran off with a goodbye wave.

The cover read: 'Botany'

'_Sakura knew I love flowers.' _

Absentmindedly she skipped a few pages.

'_Maybe Sakura is right. Maybe I should make my move.' _She thought silently.

Ironically, she came to the Ambrosia flower.

"It means 'mutual love'. I'll never find one now, since it's May." Ino read out loud as she skimmed the page.

Unknowingly, as she flipped through the pages someone crept up behind her.

"Oi!"

Ino squeaked and threw the book up in the air, surprised. Her head whipped around to find the root of her distress.

"S-Shikamaru!"

Before her Nara Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets as he gazed curiously at the open book lying on the ground. The boy looked at her with something akin to astonishment.

"You… you're into botany?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said, calming her startled pulse.

Unexpectedly he plopped down right next to her with his legs crossed. He picked up the book and looked through it.

"Ano, Shikamau-kun - ?"

His gaze turned to her when he heard the suffix added to his name.

" – Shouldn't you be at the game? It's going to start soon." She asked

He sighed and scratched the top of his head.

"I'm kind of avoiding someone…"

At her confused look he pointed down the hill and where the benches are near the basketball court. A dirty blonde haired girl seemed to be looking for someone…

"Oh…" Ino blinked. "Temari?"

He nodded his head and turned his attention back to the book.

'_Why would he do that? I thought he liked her…'_

"Why are you into botany?" He suddenly asked.

"I've always liked them." Ino replied. "They're beautiful and symbolize different meanings."

"Really?" He asked as he flipped through the book.

"Yeah, like the Aloe flower means 'grief' while the Amaryllis flower means pride." Ino explained.

She then picked a daffodil and showed it to the boy next to her. He gazed at it with wonder as she fingered the petals delicately.

"And this daffodil." The Yamanaka said as she gently stroked its petals. "This daffodil mean 'contentment'."

The blonde gave him the flower and he touched the petals as she did. Steadily he began to realize how soft it is. Sure he touched a daffodil before but now it feels like he's actually touching one for the first time.

"Odd, right?"

At the sound of her voice he looked at her.

"What's so odd?" he asked.

"It's odd… that sometimes we miss the littlest details in life, like flowers. Then when we look back at it we realize just how amazing it is." Ino said as she looked down at the people by the basketball court.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment before he shook his head.

"You're right." He said

"SHIKAMARU!"

Both looked down to see Sasuke waving to get their attention.

"The game is about to start!" He called.

The brunette sighed and lazily stood up.

"I'll see you later." He muttered and handed her a folded piece of paper before he walked toward the basketball court.

"Yeah…" Ino said quietly as she watched him walk away.

Deciding to see what the folded paper is about she unfolded it to reveal one word.

_Chickweed Flower._

'_The Chickweed flower means…'_

"Can you meet me?" She whispered out loud in shock.

Ino stood up and looked down at the court where the game had begun. The brunette was walking onto the court.

Coming to a decision Ino took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"SHIKAMARU, GAMBATTE!!"

* * *

**Yeah. sorry if this one was short and not so good. I was kind of out of it with all the distractions I've been having today. **

**Is it good? Bad? Please review!**

**Question of the day:**

**Which pairing do you guys think will be the most likely to happen in the actually Manga?**


	3. I'm Sorry

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**First off, I want to say that I'm really, very, honestly sorry about this. I haven't updated in centuries and the majority of you all must loathe me by now or at least have forgotten about me entirely. This may seem long to you all but I owe an explanation in the least.**

**I know excuses are a waste of time but I have to say, I'm so exhausted most of the time because of school, family and life in general monopolizing my attention. My history and literature professors are getting on my nerves with all of the essays – it's almost as if they do this intentionally – I haven't had any time for at all. I've got the usual high school drama going on as well and it's got me so angsty sometimes I just need a moment of solitude.**

**Guys are a royal pain in the ass. And I'm so confused.**

**(My apologies to males reading this, but why do some of you have to be so damn confusing?! Why can't you just say how you feel dammit!)**

**What I'm saying is that there is a very high chance I won't update at all in the near future. To put it bluntly I will cease updating. I am sorry for abandoning all of my fanfictions! There are so many haven't finished yet and I hate to leave them incomplete, _I'm sorry_.**

**My constant change of mood will ruin the story for you all if I attempt to finish them if someone would like to fill in my role and continue any of my stories then please do. Just be sure to PM me and let me know first, okay?**

**I will not delete any of my fics – a whim of mine, I hate to see so much effort be wasted – and once again I'm sorry everyone.**

**For who ever wants to continue any of my stories, please write a chapter for the story you want to continue (No less then 4 pages on MS word. Make sure you include the title of the story you want to continue) and PM the chapter to me. This way I can see if you can keep the characters in character and keep the story on track. I'll read over the chapter.**

**I want to keep my fics alive. **


End file.
